Insufrible
by EAUchiha
Summary: Sasuke supo que no aguantaría. ¡Cómo la detestaba! Esa molestia de cabello rosa se estaba volviendo completamente insufrible ante sus ojos.


Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con este hermoso one shot para ustedes, la idea no me pertenece, sólo el desarrollo de la misma Gracias a _**Howy**_ por la idea. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Insufrible.**

Desde que ha estado en su viaje de redención, Sasuke se ha acostumbrado a moverse constantemente entre las dimensiones... sin embargo, ese lugar... no era lo que él esperaba.

De alguna manera había llegado a Konoha, pero no la Konoha que él conocía.

Repasó en su mente el error que pudo haber cometido para caer allí, pero no hubo manera de saberlo. Estaba atrapado en esa dimensión hasta que recuperara el poder de su ojo.

Todo allí estaba teóricamente mal, según él. Mientras caminaba por la aldea hasta la torre de la Hokage, pues por lo que pudo notar, allí aún Kakashi no era el Hokage; comenzó a analizarlo todo con detenimiento. La diferencia más notoria y la que le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba en un lugar diferente, fue uno de los rostros en el monte Hokage. Donde debería estar el padre de Naruto, estaba el padre de Sakura. ¿En qué clase de mundo cuerdo ese sujeto es Hokage? Se supone que en su mundo no tiene ninguna habilidad especial, es más, ni siquiera dejó de ser un genin. Su propia hija lo superó a pasos agigantados. Pero al parecer, todo en ese mundo no es como debería ser.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!— puso los ojos en blanco ante el grupo de chicas se interpuso en su camino, clamando su nombre.

Por el bien de su salud mental, decidió pasar de largo. Sin embargo, una de ellas lo sujetó del brazo.

— ¿Por qué nos ignoras?— preguntó berrinchuda— Sasuke-kun siempre se detiene a dedicarnos unos minutos, sin importar que venga de una larga misión.

— Hmp— se liberó bruscamente del agarre y la fulminó con la mirada. Las chicas retrocedieron asustadas, temían caer en los efectos del Sharingan del Uchiha.

Si todo en ese mundo es lo contrario al suyo y lo que dice esa chica es cierto, entonces su yo de esa dimensión es...

— **¡Charasuke!—** el potente grito se le hizo familiar. Esa voz la reconocería donde sea.

— _¿C-Charasuke?—_ un tic se situó en su ojo derecho, ella lo había llamado...

— ¿Qué te pasa imbécil, finalmente tanta estupidez terminó por freírte las pocas neuronas que tenías?— Sakura lo escaneó de pies a cabeza con desdén.

— Hmp— gruñó enojado y también pasó de largo sobre ella.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?— lo jaló bruscamente de la capa— Menma y yo hemos estado esperando por ti desde hace horas para ir a que nos asignen nuestra misión...

— Suéltame, molestia— ordenó con frialdad.

Sakura frunció el ceño ofendida ¿Quién se creía él para tratarla así?. Seguramente se trataba de una de sus tácticas para hacerse el interesante con ella.

— Sigo esperando que salgas con unos de tus coqueteos absurdos— se cruzó de brazos, adoptando una postura altanera.

Sasuke supo que no habría forma de sacársela de encima por el momento. ¡Cómo la detestaba! Esa chica estaba arruinando el físico de la pelirrosa que él conocía, con esa actitud de mierda. La Sakura de su mundo era dulce, se preocupa por todos y, aunque tenga arranques de violencia contra el rubio idiota, ella nunca le hablaría a él de esa forma, nunca lo miraría con desprecio y repugnancia como lo hacía esa Sakura.

Continuó con su camino hasta la oficina de la Hokage, quería buscar un método más rápido para largarse de ese lugar. Pero ella lo detuvo de nuevo.

— Tú no vas a ningún lado— rugió furiosa por la actitud del pelinegro— vas a ir a cumplir con nuestra misión quieras o no.

Suspiró resignado y la siguió, realmente ir con la Hokage no le serviría de nada. Sólo debía esperar que el poder de su ojo regresará para irse a su mundo.

Sasuke caminó detrás de ella en silencio. Se sentía molesto, era como si le hubiera llegado el karma. Odiaba que alguien con la cara de su compañera lo tratará así, estaba pagando todos los desplantes que le hizo a la pelirrosa durante toda su vida. Y aunque ella lo había perdonado por todo lo que le hizo, él aún no se puede perdonar por haberle hecho tanto daño. No después de, finalmente, aceptar sus sentimientos por la dulce Haruno.

Llegaron a ese mismo puente donde él y su equipo también se reunían para esperar la llegada de su maestro. Allí esperando estaba Naruto, recargado en la baranda y sus manos metidas en los bolsillos. Definitivamente era Naruto, aunque él llevaba el cabello más largo que su amigo y su actitud era muy diferente a la del rubio revoltoso al que estaba acostumbrado.

El rubio lo escaneó con detenimiento, Sasuke supo que él lo sabía.

— Tú no eres de por aquí ¿O me equivoco?— el rubio se enderezó y lo miró con desafío.

— No lo haces— respondió, adoptando la misma postura.

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Menma?— intervino Sakura furiosa— es el mismo idiota de siempre.

— Así que tú nombre es Menma...— dijo ignorando las impertinencias de la pelirrosa.

— Supongo que tú vienes del mundo donde me llaman Naruto— intuyó.

— Supones bien— contestó.

Era extraño hablar con un rubio que fuera intuitivo, nada como el otro idiota. Naruto es listo sólo cuando quiere serlo. En cuanto a esta pelirrosa, ella ya había conseguido irritarlo.

— **¡Estoy harta de todo esto!—** gritó encolerizada— detesto que digan cosas sin sentido y no se detengan a explicarme— los fulminó con la mirada a ambos— y tú— señaló al Uchiha— no me creo que no seas esa escoria humana que revolotea a mi alrededor con su estúpida sonrisa coqueta y sus rosas de porquería... ambos deben ser de la misma calaña— finalizó con desprecio.

— _Tch—_ hizo una mueca de fastidio.

— Míralo con atención— suspiró Menma, clamando paciencia— su aura es diferente, su voz es más grave. Además de que nuestro Sasuke no dejaría que su cabello cubriera parte de su rostro.

— No hables de Charasuke como si fuera nuestro— replicó. Ambos hombres pusieron los ojos en blanco— entiendo ya lo que dices, pero si él no es a quién esperamos ¿Dónde diablos está metido Charasuke? Cuando lo vea, voy a matarlo...

— Me envió un mensaje en su halcón mientras no estabas— informó— dice que no llegará porque su hermano solicitó su presencia a las afueras de Konoha, que nos adelantemos— le entregó la nota a la chica.

— ¿Itachi está con vida?— preguntó Sasuke, ocultando su pena.

— ¿Qué? ¿En tu mundo no?— preguntó ella.

— Yo... _lo maté_ — declaró fríamente.

Los presentes quedaron sin aliento. El viento ondeó con más fuerza, dejando ver lo que hay debajo del mechón que cubre su ojo izquierdo y la ausencia de su brazo izquierdo...

— ¿Quién mierda eres tú?— demandó saber.

— No es de tu incumbencia, Molestia Insufrible— siseó mirándola con desdén.

— ¡¿Quién te crees para llamarme así?!— chilló indignada.

— Alguien que está harto de tu estúpida actitud— gruñó entre dientes— Sólo eres una chiquilla que no quiere aceptar que está totalmente enamorada de ese tal Charasuke. Por muy coqueto y estúpido que sea, lo amas y no puedes evitarlo...

— _N-no sé de q-que hablas—_ balbuceó con nerviosismo— ¡¿Desde cuándo esto se trata de mí?! ¡Yo nunca podría enamorarme de ese idiota!— bramó furiosa— Quizás la estúpida de mi _otro yo_ sí se enamoraría de un imbécil como tú, pero ¡Yo no! ¡Primero muerta!

— Eres tan obvia que me das asco— dijo con desagrado.

Antes de darse cuenta, ella le volteó el rostro de una bofetada. Sasuke apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Deseó con desesperación que el poder de su ojo volvería para regresar a su mundo. Se dijo a sí mismo que lo primero que haría sería volver a Konoha y buscar a Sakura, reclamarla como suya. No toleraría que ella llegará a odiarlo por incumplir su promesa de ir por ella y terminara mirándolo como lo hacía esa pelirrosa. **¡No lo iba a permitir!** Él no se iba a permitir perder a la única persona que trae luz a su vida, no iba a perder esa sonrisa de la cual se había enamorado como un loco.

— _No sé lo que suceda entre tú y mi_ yo de este mundo _, ni lo que él te hubiera hecho para que seas así con él_ — comenzó en un susurro— pero lo amas quieras o no. La Sakura que yo conozco, no es nada parecida a ti. Ella es una mujer fuerte, decidida. Ella nunca se rindió conmigo, a pesar de que soy la persona que más la ha hecho llorar, quien más daño le hizo... sin embargo, Sakura me ha demostrado que sus sentimientos son reales. Y yo no los podía entender, estaba demasiado ciego de odio para verlos. Kakashi me dijo que ella no quería hacerme suyo, sólo quería salvarme de la oscuridad. Ahora finalmente lo entiendo, tuve que pensarlo por mucho tiempo para entenderlo. No sólo quiero que ella me salve de mí mismo, sino que también quiero ser completamente suyo y que ella sea mía— la pelirrosa lo miraba atónita— conocerte me sirvió de algo. Tú me mostraste mi temor más profundo, el desprecio de ella. Y ahora sé que cuando vuelva, la buscaré y dejaré de huir de ella y de mis sentimientos. Tal vez tú deberías hacer lo mismo...

— Yo no...— masculló sin salir de su asombro— alguien que aspira a ser Hokage, no puede estar con alguien así...

— ¿Así cómo?— cuestionó Sasuke con rudeza— no creo que ese Sasuke tenga tantos errores, tantos pecados sobre sus hombros. Tú nada más eres una mujer tonta que espera un príncipe azul. Pero ¿Qué crees? No estamos dentro de un cuento de hadas, madura y acéptalo.

— ¿Sabías que al llamarme mujer tonta, también insultas a tu mujer?— inquirió con mofa.

— Tú puedes tener su cara y su nombre, pero a ella no le llegas ni a los talones— sentenció despectivo.

Casi se le escapa una sonrisa en el momento en que sintió que los poderes de su ojo volvieron.

Sakura aún no encontraba manera de salir de su shock, ese Sasuke la hacía sentir inferior. Una pequeña escoria. Y lo que más detesta, es que él parece entenderla y que lastimosamente, tiene razón con respecto a sus sentimientos. Pero ni sometida a las peores clases de torturas, ella iba a admitirlo en voz alta. No le iba a dar el gusto a ese Uchiha bastardo.

— Llegó la hora de irme— anunció. La chica salió de sus pensamientos y lo miró.

— ¿Cómo harás eso?— preguntó Menma.

— Ese es el poder de mi ojo— respondió señalando su rinnegan.

— No te atrevas a regresar— le advirtió ella.

— Créeme, lo último que quisiera es cruzarme con tu irritable existencia— contestó con sarcasmo.

— Pues vivirás con alguien que te recordará mi irritable existencia— atacó en el mismo tono.

— Como dije, no quieras compararte con ella— refutó— Lo último que haré será acordarme de ti. Pero te aseguro que te acordarás de mí, porque tú y yo sabemos que tengo razón. Hazte el favor de ser tan infantil y ve por él.

— ¡Ja! Como si eso fuera a pasar— se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada, evitando que los profundos ojos del Uchiha la dejaran en evidencia.

— Fue bueno conocerte— el rubio le extendió su mano para estrecharla.

— Lo mismo digo— le devolvió el gesto.

Sasuke los miró a ambos y asintió levemente en señal de despedida. Pensó que él era alguien afortunado por su amigo y su chica. Él no los cambiaría por nadie y apostaba que su otro yo no querría cambiar a sus amigos. Y aunque la pelirrosa fuera insoportable, sabía que su otro yo también la amaba. Si no lo hiciera, ya habría tirado la toalla desde hace tiempo.

Su rinnegan abrió un vórtice hacia otra dimensión y no dudó en cruzarlo. Esbozó una media sonrisa al darse cuenta que cayó en el mismo lugar donde estaba antes de llegar a aquel mundo.

Por suerte para él, no estaba lejos de su hogar. Tardaría un par de horas si iba caminando, pero le tomaría media hora o menos en llegar a las puertas de la aldea si usaba su velocidad.

Su corazón saltó ansioso en su pecho en cuanto estuvo frente a las grandes puertas de Konoha. Respiró profundamente y las atravesó, había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo en su hogar que siempre conservaría aquel característico aroma con el que creció.

— ¡Cuanto tiempo, Sasuke!— la voz chillona de Naruto llegó a sus oídos.

— Naruto— pronunció como saludo.

— ¡Eh! Tú nunca cambiaras— se quejó— Somos amigos y no nos hemos visto en algún tiempo, esperaba ver más emoción de tu parte.

— Usuratonkashi— negó divertido. Naruto soltó una risa escandalosa y lo palmeó en el hombro.

— Te echaba de menos, incluso Kakashi-sensei lo hacía— comentó poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza, comenzando a caminar a la par del Uchiha— Pero quien más te ha extrañado es Sakura-chan.

— ¿Dónde está ella?— se aventuró a preguntar.

— Está en el hospital— respondió— Sakura-chan es un miembro importante del hospital. Incluso ha fundado una clínica de... ¡Ah, siempre se me olvida!— chasqueó la lengua— Lo que sé es que la hizo para que más niños no sufrieran lo mismo que nosotros dos.

— ¿Eso hizo?— sonrió para sus adentros.

No podría estar más orgulloso de ella. Sakura estaba dedicando su tiempo a ayudar para que nadie tuviera el mismo sufrimiento que él y Naruto.

— Deberías ir a verla— sugirió Naruto inocentemente— Tengo algo importante que hacer...— se excusó, dejándolo solo. Naruto deseaba ver que pasaría entre sus dos grandes amigos. Él más que nadie deseaba un final feliz para esos dos.

Se dirigió al hospital sin denotar la ansiedad que sentía por ver a la Haruno. Preguntó por Sakura en la recepción del hospital. Todas las miradas iban dirigidas a él con asombro, pues para nadie era un secreto lo que la pelirrosa sentía por él. Muchos se alegraron de que él estuviera allí por ella, algunos otros, hombres en su mayoría, sentían envidia por la fortuna del Uchiha.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta, leyó el nombre de ella grabado en la placa de la puerta. Pensó que pronto debían sustituirla, pues ella dejaría de ser _Haruno_...

Tocó la puerta un par de veces y contuvo el aliento.

— Adelante— escuchó que ella le dio permiso.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y entró. Ella estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio, con el rostro lleno de dudas y asombro, sus hermosos ojos jades llenos de lágrimas.

— _Tadaima, Sakura_ — expresó con suavidad.

— _Okaeri, Sasuke-kun—_ le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

Todo a su alrededor pareció desaparecer, estaban en un plano dimensional donde sólo existen él y ella, donde lo único que importa es la exquisita fusión del negro con el verde.

Sakura se levantó de su escritorio y avanzó con lentitud hasta él, sin romper el contacto visual. Tenía un montón de cosas que decirle, pero las palabras no le salían. Estaba completamente eclipsada por su presencia, por esa negra mirada que tanto amaba y que siempre ha deseado la mire como lo hacía en ese momento.

— Sakura— rozó su mejilla con delicadeza.

— Sasuke-kun— ella posó su mano sobre la suya.

— _Cásate conmigo_ — pidió con suavidad.

Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, por fin su más ansiado sueño se hizo realidad. El amor de su vida estaba frente a ella, tan nítido, tan real; pidiéndole aquello que tanto había esperado escuchar de él. Haciéndole saber con una simple mirada que él es capaz de amarla.

— _Sí_ — contestó en un susurro— sí, sí **¡Sí!** — lo abrazó por el cuello efusiva. Sasuke se limitó a rodear su cintura con su brazo.

Buscaron los labios del otro con desesperación, ambos querían que llegará ese momento... quizás algo más. Sellaron su promesa de amor. Sasuke se juró que no iba a dejarla ir, no permitiría ver ese desprecio en sus ojos. La amaría tanto como ella a él, compartirían sus penas y alegrías juntos. Ella sería su complemento, su razón de ser y luchar cada día, hasta su último día.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Sasuke vio en esa Sakura el reflejo de sus miedos más profundos y por eso su presencia le resultaba tan irritable. También le molestaba que ella no aceptará sus sentimientos y se escuadra detrás de su terrible actitud. Pero ella se dio cuenta que nada de lo que hiciera la ayudaría a escapar de lo que siente y Sasuke por otro lado, fue rápido a buscar a su querida pelirrosa para no volver a vivir ese terrible hecho de desprecio hacia él.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente historia, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


End file.
